This Interagency Agreement transfers funds in the amount of $120,000, from the Institutes and Centers noted above to the National Science Foundation (NSF), who in turn will contribute the funds to the International Neuroinformatics Coordinating Facility (INCF). INCF is an important project, providing a valuable and needed service in coordinating neuroinformatics worldwide, providing open access to the tools and resources it develops.